


Flirting With Niall Was A Mistake (Larry One Shot)

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angry Sex, Angst, FUCK, Fluff, Fucking, Hot, I can't tag for shit, M/M, Nouis, Nouis fluff, Sex, Smut, angry, groan, growl, larry fuck, larry smut, moan, no prep, pound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the consequesnces Louis has to face when Harry catches Louis flirting with the Irish Leprechaun, A.K.A Niall James Horan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Niall Was A Mistake (Larry One Shot)

Harry’s blood was boiling all around his body.

Yeah, you hear me.

Boiling.

He was furious.

All because of his d*ckhead of a boyfriend, Louis.

Oh there was no escape when they got home.

Harry was to pound into him so hard that Louis would forget who Niall was.

But Harry couldn’t believe it, Louis was acting like Niall is his boyfriend.

Harry felt invisible because Louis was sort of...ignoring him?

Louis was acting like Harry didn’t even exist.

And this pissed Harry of the most.

Louis had his legs sprawled out on Niall’s lap, lazily leaning his back against the sofa.

Harry clenched his fists as Louis kissed Niall’s cheek.

Niall blushed a crimson red and this made Harry red in anger.

Louis cooed at Niall’s face and laughed which made Niall punch Louis playfully.

The interviewer spoke up again. “So there is this very cute relationship, Nouis, going on between two guys in the band. Is that correct?”

Liam and Zayn look at Harry with wide eyes, their eyes filled with nothing but concern.

The interviewer in meant to be asking about Larry, not f*cking NOUIS!

Looking at Niall, Harry sees him blush again, laughing like a pig.

Louis smiles at Niall widely as if he has just seen Queen Elizabeth.

“Yeah, Nouis.” Niall says and Louis hums in agreement.

Harry’s eyes bulge after what he sees.

Louis snakes an arm around Niall’s waist and Niall leans into Harry’s boyfriend’s touch.

Harry shifts, feeling more than uncomfortable because of how two of his bandmates, are acting with each other, one of which is Harry’s boyfriend.

‘Oh, he is going to get it so bad’. Harry thinks, a smirk spreading on his lips.

After a boring and tiring interview, which only Harry thought of it to be, (you would probably guess why) the interviewer says “Well guys, it was a pleasure interviewing you, we can’t wait to have you back next time.”

“Thank you for having us. Thank you for having us.” Louis repeats, looking like he enjoyed the interview.

Well, of course he must have.

He was flirting with someone other than Harry.

Harry takes a deep breath and tries not to f*ck Louis right then and there.

They all get back into the car where surprisingly, Louis chooses to sit next to Harry, right at the back.

The driver drives off.

Harry bites back a smirk.

‘I will act nice to Louis now, but get my anger out on him in the bedroom’. Harry thinks.

“Hazza.” Louis says, holding Harry’s hand in his and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Boobear.” Harry coos, kissing Louis’ feathery, brown hair.

Out of nowhere, Louis switches positions, climbing on Harry’s lap and straddling him.

The older lad smirks, licking his lips and making kissy faces.

Harry looks into his lovers’ gray-blue eyes, cupping Louis’ face with his large hands.

Harry licks his lips once before pressing his lips to boyfriends’, still vexed about Louis’ actions towards Niall just a few minutes ago.

Louis snogs Harry hard, wrapping his hands around the younger lad’s neck.

Harry moans loudly in Louis’ mouth.

After the heated snog, Louis pulls away and laughs randomly, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

Harry places a kiss on Louis’ lips and smirks.

Louis grinds his hips against Harry’s, and Harry throws his head back in pleasure, gasping slightly.

“L-Louis, stop.” Harry whines.

“Why?” Louis asks, smirking, continuing to grind on Harry.

“Carry on if you want everyone to hear your boyfriend’s precious moans.” Harry hides a smirk and Louis stops immediately.

The driver parks in front of the hotel.

Louis gets off of Harry’s lap and continues holding Harry’s hand.

The guys get out of the car and into the hotel.

Liam, Zayn and Niall get into their own rooms.

Harry and Louis have their own rooms too, but you would probably have guessed that they share a room anyways...

Harry opens his bedroom door and pushes Louis in.

Smirking, he locks the door and throws the key onto the floor under the wardrobe.

Shoving Louis onto the bed, Harry licks his lips, slowly taking off his own shirt along with his jeans.

“H-Harry, what are you doing?” Louis says and Harry growls.

Harry laughs sarcastically and crawls on top of Louis.

Smirking, Harry traces the outline of Louis’ jaw with his tongue.

Louis shivers.

“What were you doing with Niall?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

Harry groans, getting angry again.

“I-I...” Louis squeaks out.

“Well?” Harry asks, waiting for a logical explanation, which he was never going to get in a million years.

“I-I...I was d-doing nothing with N-Niall.” Louis bites his lip and closes his eyes.

Harry takes off his own boxers and puts them on the floor, where his other clothes were.

Louis opens his eyes and his pupils widen at the sight in front of him.

Harry’s c*ck was leaking with pre-cum and his tip was red and swollen.

Flat against his stomach.

Harry gets off of Louis and sits on his bum, looking at Louis.

“Remove your clothes, NOW!” Harry growls.

Louis whimpers but obliges, stripping down to nothing.

Louis gulps so loud that even Zayn and Niall next door could hear it.

Harry smirks; seeing the fear in Louis’ eyes.

Harry bites down on his own bottom lip hard, withdrawing blood from it.

Without any warning, Harry slams right into Louis’ tight hole.

Louis screams out Harry’s name, his pupils blown.

Harry growls, pounding into Louis hard with every thrust. 

Scoffing, Harry gives his boyfriend Louis a death glare.

"You think you can get away with flirting with Niall so easily, huh?" He spits.  
Louis gulps and gasps, feeling Harry's tip brush his prostate. 

"Harry!" Louis screams.

"Answer me, you slut!" Harry screeches.

"N-No, I can't, never. I can't g-get...away with, f*ck!...with flirting with someone other than H-Harry Styles." Louis manages to say, while gasping and moaning.

Bucking his hips rapidly, Louis lets out a long moan in pleasure. 

"That's it. You are f*cking right. Who's c*ckslut are you?" Harry groans, throwing his head back in pleasure while snapping his hips with Louis', extremely fast.

"Y-yours." Louis whines, feeling something in the pit of his stomach.

"LOUDER, FUCK!" Harry growls.

"YOURS HARRY, I AM YOUR COCKSLUT." Louis moans out loud, cumming all over is own chest. 

"Filthy little pig." Harry breathes heavily, licking his lips, watching how Louis' white ribbon squirts out of his lolly and onto his own chest.

The bed slams into the wall every time Harry snaps his hips with his partners'.

The squeakiness of the bed drives Harry over the edge while he screams out his lovers' name in ecstasy. 

"F*ck." Harry breathes out, pulling out of his boyfriend's ruined hole and collapsing onto him.

"H-Harry, y-you're heavy." Louis whines.

"Shh, lemme sleeeeeeeeeep." Harry slurs and eventually drifts off to sleep, dreaming about the perfect figure underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you find it? :D Please leave kudos, COMMENT and check out my other one shots and stories! (Marcel, Larry, Daddy!kink...etc) Nuff Love xxx


End file.
